sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Club Infinity
Situated atop The Oceanside hotel and pavilion, Club Infinity is one of Caspar's luxurious landmarks. It is on the fifty-fifth level, bested in elevation only by the commercial and government office buildings further downtown to the east and north. The club is characterized by its domed, column-less interior affording a complete three-hundred and sixty degree view of the entire Plaxton basin and the Cappula Naros. If that wasn't enough, the entire floor rotates on frictionless mag-coils. Numerous parties and events are held at the club, and it is consistently acclaimed after opening its doors in 35 BBY. Its reputation was slightly tarnished, and business slowed, during the Imperial occupation between 19 BBY and 0 BBY. The ownership made do in light of the Imperial occupants, who would visit the club frequently to revel in its posh offerings. Not all aspects of Imperial occupancy were bad, as the mag-coils were installed by a few ingenious Imperial Army engineers. After the Empire left, ownership made efforts to "re-Caspianize" the Oceanside and several other hotspots around Caspar. The club went back to its Sarian roots, with interior decor and foliage reflecting a Mergani heritage. The Vincenni family took over controlling stock of the Oceanside, and went to great lengths to liven up the club. During the first days of Dergan Roj's arrival, Club Infinity hosted many meetings. Admiral Roj himself enjoyed the spectacular view from the club, and during his last days, Doctors Trissard and Tarquin would allow him to spend a few hours sitting at the outer ring of tables. Trissard would explain that the view was relaxing to him, as well as the constant, even motion was reminding him of his long life in constant travel, putting his mind at ease. Unlike other landmarks on Caspar, Club Infinity was spared any damage from the Sar Bares Flir's terrorism. In 8 ABY, during the Caspian Annexation Campaign, over a thousand patrons crammed into the club to watch the fireworks as the Empire invaded. Most would be trapped there, though, and would be forced to turn the hotel into an ad-hoc internment compound. Warlord Jarl Rellik spent his third night on planet there, defiantly hosting a small event for his staff and any loyalists in the populace. Weeks later, as the base in the Vira Bluffs held out against the Imperial siege, Rellik ordered the Club cleared out and turned into an observation post and snipers' nest. Consequently, Caspian officers teetered on whether or not to eliminate the Club and deny the Imperials any further use of it. They chose to forgo destroying Club Infinity; although, some Marine and Ranger marksmen managed to reply-in-kind to the Imperial occupants and made moving within the Club a mortal proposition. After the war, the Vincenni family completely renovated the club and hotel, and brought it back to its former splendor. Cultural Trivia * Several signature drinks are served at Club Infinity, among them: the Nystao Revel, the Talasea Sunrise, Bonch Cider, and the Vincenni family's own Oseon Wine. * More than a few musicians and singers have performed from atop "The Pedastal" at the center of the club. Singers such as Shenneret Veery and Caspia's own Magsaret Kaeta have left indelible marks upon their audiences. Category:Businesses